


blood

by Rebldomakr



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Cal and Andre are buddies okay, Friendship, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: 'Push the knife into your thumb.' His mind slyly whispered at him. He imagined how it'd look sticking out funnily and blood gushing out everywhere. No, that'd be no good. His sheets would be stained and there would be no way to hide it from his parents.





	blood

 

Andre dug the tip of his knife underneath his thumb nail, digging out dirt and whatever else had gotten stuck under it throughout the day. His left thigh was stinging, but the blood came off in tiny specks. No chance of it dropping onto his sheets, it was fine for now.

' _Push the knife into your thumb._ ' His mind slyly whispered at him. He imagined how it'd look sticking out funnily and blood gushing out everywhere. No, that'd be no good. His sheets would be stained and there would be no way to hide it from his parents.

"Andre, why are there bandages all over your thumb?" He asked himself, in a high-pitched voice mimicking his mother's. "Sweetheart, it's probably just a boy thing." He added in a much deeper voice- his father's.

The doorknob rattled. "Andre!" Cal shouted, knocking hard on the door. "Are you gonna let me in or what, I ditched Rachel and her friends!"

"Said I'm naked." Andre yelled back.

"Andre!" Cal shouted again. "Let me in!"

He threw the knife to the knife and stood up. Droplets, pushed down by gravity, slowly began to walk down his leg.

When he unlocked the door, it swung open and Cal walked in. "Got any clothes I can borrow? I really don't want to wear this all night." He said. He stopped and stared at Andre. "Dude, put a shirt on." He said. "Or at least some pants. Your boxers are, like, two sizes too small."

"Told you I was naked." Andre said, returning to his bed. He reached back for the knife, but Cal swiped it up.

"And you cut your leg again." Cal said. "Dude, Zero Day's not that far away. If you have to run and you got cuts on your legs, what if they open up or something? Can you run at full speed when your leg it all bleeding and hurting?"

"It's not a fucking gash, dude." Andre sighed, closing his eyes. "Just got bored."

"Bored people don't cut swastikas into their legs." Cal muttered.

"Gimme my knife back." Andre ordered.

"Fuck you." Cal proclaimed, placing the knife on Andre's dresser. "So, clothes I can borrow? And can I take a shower?"

"You know where everything's at." Andre fell back on the bed. His stomach was aching and he had to remind himself Zero Day wasn't that far away, now, only a few days. He'd get to see all the blood he wanted and he'd get to die, leave behind the shit world that didn't care about him  _or_  Cal. Not like either of them cared about it, anyways.

About five minutes later, Andre heard the water begin to run in the hall bathroom. He started to fall asleep, slipping in and out of consciousness until he felt a hand shake his shoulder.

Cal's hair dripped water onto his face and Andre forced his eyes open. "Fucking, really?" He said.

"I like wet hair." Cal said, right before he wildly shook his head and flung water everywhere.

Andre shoved him and kicked at his legs, snickering when Cal yelped and fell off the bed and onto the ground.

"Ass." Cal swatted at Andre's foot, which was hanging off the bed. "You just being a bitch tonight?"

"Like you aren't every day." Andre said.

Cal reached up and angrily bit down on Andre's foot.

"Fucking fuck!" Andre hissed, shoving it into Cal's face. "Telling me shit about cutting my leg and you fucking bit my foot!"

"Like you pain, dirty girl!" Cal cackled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Andre picked up a pillow and threw it into Cal's face. The other boy continued to laugh, swinging the pillow back at him. He dodged.

Andre examined his foot.

"Did I give you rabies?" Cal asked.

"Probably." Andre sighed. Deep indents where Cal's teeth had been, but no blood. He couldn't tell if he was disappointed, or not. If Cal hadn't moved his knife  _so far away_ , he could've returned to his leg to draw out more blood.

"Stop thinking about blood." Cal said.

"How'd you know?" Andre pushed himself off of the bed, landing next to his friend.

"You've got a weird fetish for it." Cal said.

"Fuck you. I'm the not the one with the-" Andre began, but Cal shoved his own foot into his face.

"Not my fault you went snooping in my room!" Cal snarled.

"Fucking freaky ass porn." Andre muttered.

"Whatever man. You know it was hot." Cal said.

"I still have nightmares." Andre proclaimed.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He said.

They fell into a comfortable, peaceful silence.


End file.
